


leftover taco bell

by sapnaps



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adventure Time - Freeform, Boys In Love, Comfort, Common Cold, Cuddling, Domestic, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Lack of Sleep, Living Together, M/M, Oneshot, Sickfic, They love each other, Workaholic, as always LOL what else do u expect me to write, cartoons, i will be honest idk what domestic means, karl doesn't sleep, no beta we die like dreams horse in the hitman video, playing with hair, sapnap is a good bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapnaps/pseuds/sapnaps
Summary: karl deals w a lack of sleep and a sudden cold. sapnap takes care of him and keeps him grounded.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 18
Kudos: 179





	leftover taco bell

**Author's Note:**

> ive been rlly rlly busy so not a lot of writing recently. nonetheless. i am still working on two BIG BIG projects!!! they will be a whole lotta words, whole lotta story, and a whole lotta love :)
> 
> I HAVE MADE A TWITTER!!! follow @ sapnaps_
> 
> here's a oneshot!! (as always: italics refers to either a thought or a flashback!)

Sapnap’s hands are numb against the steering wheel mimicking the empty feeling in his chest at the awful night he’s had. His Taco Bell, sitting in the passenger’s seat, taunts him because of the fact he barely even feels hungry anymore. There isn’t even a reason for his sour mood (which ultimately makes it worse).

At this point, the only thing he’s looking forward to is getting his stream out of the way tonight and spending time with his boyfriend after. Karl’s been busy all day and there’s nothing more Sapnap would want right now than to cuddle with him and watch an episode of _My Hero Academia_.

Sapnap shuts the door to their house, trying to stay quiet incase Karl had decided whether or not he would stream tonight. He sets the food he picked up on their dining room table and sets off upstairs to check on his boyfriend.

The house is dead silent, not even the AC running at the moment to give dimension to the quiet. Sapnap knocks once on their bedroom door.

_silence_

He opens slowly, his heart breaking instantly at the sight in the room.

Karl lays across their bedding, his body folded and out like a light. One arm holds across the chest and the other rests gently underneath his head. His shoes are spread out on the floor from where he presumably kicked them off, but he’s still wearing his clothes from work this morning.

_poor baby, he looks so uncomfortable_

Sapnap walks over to him and quickly presses a kiss to his forehead. 

This has happened multiple times before. Karl works until he crashes, and when he does he crashes _hard._ Usually, this leaves him with shoes and his other clothes on and without any sort of comfort to his sleep. Sapnap plays the hero in these situations and always takes care of Karl so he can get the rest he deserves. 

_at least he got his shoes off this time,_ Sapnap thinks as he rests a knee on the bed for leverage. He pulls his jeans off as gently as possible and leaves him in his boxers, his usual sleeping attire. He swipes one of his own t-shirts from his dresser and returns to Karl. 

Sapnap attempts to unbutton Karl’s shirt as softly as possible, similar to a bull in a China shop, but Karl pays no mind. He tosses it on top of the jeans on the floor. “Up, up,” Sapnap whispers, needing assistance with putting on the sleep shirt. Karl obliges; he mumbles sleep talk as he lifts. The shirt is loose on Karl’s thin frame. It falls smoothly grasping the edge of Sapnap’s heart and tugging.

“Thank you, baby. Go back to sleep, okay?” Sapnap untucks the comforter and pulls it over Karl. He nods and Sapnap leaves him again with another kiss on his head. Smoothing down his hair and running his thumb along Karl’s cheek.

He leaves the bedroom and shuts the door behind him; he feels much lighter now. Rather than feeling discontent from his earlier night, Sapnap feels lighthearted affection from how Karl always makes him feel:

_grounded._

He runs his hands down his sweatpants, wiping them of nerves and going to start his own stream. His monitor whirrs as he sets up; he tweets out quickly that he’s going live and sends a text to Karl for when he wakes up.

**_sapnap_ **

_hi sleepy. there’s food downstairs when u get up, i may still be streaming :)_

_i love you sweet boy_

He smiles to himself, “Hey guys, I’m just gonna wait for the notification to go out before we start.” He clicks around, “Today we’re going for sub 20 run and we’ll maybe do some SMP stuff afterward.” 

Sapnap clicks his tongue, sitting back in his seat and rolling his head back as to stretch his neck. The grin on his lips doesn’t leave as he feels the pure amounts of joy that comes with loving Karl. It’s impossible to stay upset when he’s with him, he radiates happiness everywhere he is.

_he makes me so goddamn happy_

-

When Karl wakes up, he’s cold.

He rolls onto his side and tightens his grip on the blankets; he pulls it closer to his chest in an attempt to capture heat. He feels even colder with the demanding knowledge that Sapnap isn’t in bed with him. Sapnap’s side of the blanket remains tucked under his pillow- completely untouched.

Despite the cold, he quickly exposes his hand to grab his phone from his desk-side drawers. His eyes scan over the texts from Sapnap as he smiles.

  
  


**_karl_ **

_m cold_

  
  


**_sapnap_ **

_put on fuzzy socks :)_

  
  


**_karl_ **

_booooooooo_

_come 2 bed_

_ure warm :(_

  
  


**_sapnap_ **

_i’ll be finished streaming soon_

_love you_

  
  


The second message reads in as an afterthought. Karl smiles to himself and shoves his phone as quickly as possible (after sending a quick ‘love you!’ in return) back into the warm cocoon of his bedding. He pulls his knees up and lays curled up tight to try and get any warmth possible. Karl pinches his eyes shut and wills himself back to sleep as best as he can, despite his frozen body.

-

Karl’s second wake up is not nearly as pleasant as his first. He flinches upon opening his eyes. The bright light coming from his windows brings a quick throbbing feeling to his forehead. He drops his hands where they had rested in a tightly clenched position while he had slept. They now feel sore and Karl feels worse than he had felt going to bed. He can feel Sapnap’s hand on his waist where he lays.

_to make things worse, i never finished editing my new video before i fell asleep. which means now i’ll be a day behind schedule and i promised everyone a video. i don’t feel great but maybe if i get up and get a few hours in of work today i can-_

“Karl?” Sapnap whispers. He squeezes lightly against Karl’s hip and taps for him to face him.

“Hmm?” Karl turns to him and grabs at Sapnap’s sweatshirt to pull him close. He clenches at it and buries his head in Sapnap’s chest in an attempt to find at least a moment of eased tension.

Sapnap wraps his arms closer around Karl. His fingers rub circles into his boyfriend’s back, “Are you feeling okay, baby? You feel hot.”

“No,” Karl whispers into his clothed chest, “My head hurts. And it’s really cold,” he swallows, “My throat- my whole body hurts.”

Sapnap twists their positioning. He brushes Karl’s hair from his forehead and presses the back of his hand against it. “You feel warm, let me go take your temperature.” 

Sapnap’s immediate lack of presence makes Karl feel all the more cold as he shivers under the covers. But his boyfriend is back within minutes and pressing a cold thermometer to his lips, “Under the tongue, don’t move it.”

Karl waits patiently. He looks up at his boyfriend who stares at him with a softer gaze. Sapnap’s fingers run through his hair, pushing it back.

_beep beep_

“101,” Sapnap reads and takes the thermometer back. He throws the piece of plastic away and sets it on their dresser. “Let me get you something to take and then we can lay down together, yeah?” Karl nods. 

_this ruins everything_

_i don’t get sick like this. i’m not supposed to get sick. getting sick ruins everything i’ve had planned._

_the fans are going to be disappointed._

-

Sapnap can practically see Karl’s nerves. He’s been with him long enough to know his tell-tale signs that he’s in distress, and it’s very clear it’s work related. Karl has been working on several big projects as of recently with the “deadlines” ending very soon; along with a youtube video (an edited version of his recent Tales from the SMP) that he knows is only half-finished.

Adventure Time plays on their bedroom tv as they cuddle. Karl lays half-conscious from some common cold medicine with his arms wrapped tightly around Sapnap’s chest and his head laying just right to stare dazed at the screen.

Sapnap’s hands fall instinctively to Karl’s hair. His favorite thing to do, _play with Karl’s hair._ Especially recently as his hair has grown out and started to curl more on the ends. Sapnap will take small pieces of hair and braid them, or he will twirl his fingers through each strand mindlessly. Karl loves it as much as he does, too, as he falls asleep and leans into the touch.

His heart aches for the boy in his lap. Karl takes his work more seriously than almost anyone else Sapnap knows, and he knows it’s killing Karl to push back his important deadlines.

Karl blindly pats his hand around on the mattress for his phone.

“What’re you doing?”

His boyfriend taps around on the screen and takes a selfie of himself pouting; Sapnap laughs and watches in confusion. “Telling everyone I won’t be active, cus ‘m sick.”

“That’s good, now you can take your time with your work- at least for a few days,” Sapnap rubs on Karl’s back as he types out a tweet for his alt account. 

“Yeah- I still hate it though. I feel bad.”

“Don’t. They’ll be understanding.”

-

  
  


**_New tweet from @honkkarl_ **

_woke up with a fever and feeling not the greatest- gonna take a break on streaming for a few days! so sorry :[ i’m going to try my best to feel better asap_

_(adventure time with sap is already helping)_

_[image: the picture is of karl’s face at the bottom of the screen. he is pouting with squinted eyes at the camera. his hair is tangled from sapnap’s playful fingers. in the background, you can barely see a framed photo of sapnap and karl together hung on their wall]_

  
  


-

“Here you go, my beloved Karl,” Sapnap’s voice mocks that of a strong british accent (one he often uses for his standard George impression). He places a bowl of chicken soup on their bedside and steps back, clearly proud of what’s done with a wide grin. “While making it, I found the bag of Taco Bell from the other night still on the counter, so I had to throw it away- it was gross.”

Karl scrunches his nose at the comment. He’s been resting the past day and getting more sleep than he’s gotten in his life; alongside he’s also taken a complete break from doing any work. It’s been hard, but Sapnap has made sure he’s able to completely nurture himself back to health. Now, his only issue has been his sensitive throat and body aches following his exhaustion. “Thank you.”

Sapnap smiles and leans forward. He holds his hand up to Karl’s face and brushes his cheek with his thumb. Sapnap kisses his forehead.

“What have you been doing?” Sapnap asks as he climbs up beside his boyfriend on the bed. He reclines against the headboard, his arm snaking around Karl’s waist. Before making Karl’s lunch, he had made a guest appearance on George’s stream for a little while, so his boyfriend has been alone for a few hours.

_“is karl feeling better?” george reads from a donation, “i’m not sure actually. i haven’t really spoken to him… sapnap?”_

_sapnap sits up in his chair. the mention of his boyfriend’s name makes him miss him even more._

_only distanced by a hallway. he feels a moment of nostalgia to just months before: waiting for one of his friends to end stream just so he can go talk to karl, but at that time they were seperated by much more distance. george assured him it was okay to leave, but sapnap would feel too bad breaking his earlier promise to be on the stream._

_“he’s feeling a little bit better. he’ll be back in a few days,” sapnap crouches his player and taps his hand at george’s, “i’m sure he’s watching cartoons right now. we binged ‘over the garden wall’ yesterday, so who knows which one is next.”_

“Kids next door,” Karl responds. He places the TV remote in Sapnap’s lap and leans over to take a sip from his steaming bowl of soup. “But I kind of wanna take a break. You can turn on whatever you want.”

Sapnap nods. He flips over to their cable input and flicks through random channels, landing on a random cooking show and deciding to keep it on.

He rests his head against Karl’s shoulder and shuts his eyes.

_i love you_

-

Karl’s feeling better than he has in months by the end of the week. 

His usual eyebags have lightened and Sapnap swears his eyes look brighter. His fever is gone along with his other symptoms.

_“the break has been nice, despite me feeling like crap,” karl mutters against sapnap’s hoodie. he lays sprawled across their bed and latched onto sapnap as if he’s about to fall._

_“you know you don’t have to be sick to take a break.”_

_karl huffs. “i know,” he sighs and tilts his head back to make eye contact with his boyfriend, “it’s just hard. i don’t wanna let anyone down.”_

_“no one will be let down, they care about you.”_

_karl shrugs, but he knows._

_“and i care about you, too,” sapnap continues, “and i want you in you tip top condition,” his voice gets higher near the end as he bops the end of karl’s nose lightly. “so, i want you to take breaks when you start feeling overwhelmed. take care of yourself and get more sleep ‘n stuff.”_

_karl pushes his red face back into the comfort of sapnap’s chest and gives a muffled response._

-

  
  


**_New tweet from @THEHONKBOY:_ **

_feeling a lot better now :) thinking of coming back into the groove of streaming with watching sum cartoon network 4 free tonight? marble racing with sap_

  
  


**_New reply from @THEHONKBOY_ **

_really grateful for all of you for being so patient. &sapnap he’s helped me with a lot and he’s really great and i love him :] may be slightly slower with content coming out soon. just wanna look out for myself some more _

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE!!! comment if you enjoyed!! reading comments is one of my favorite things and i will always reply back <3
> 
> ++ i accept prompts!!! just comment :p i can always work out some way to make ya happy


End file.
